mostrandote mi venganza
by lance215
Summary: que pasara con el CEO cuando un fantasma vuelva para vengarse por todo lo qeu le hizo  entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**REGRESÉ PARA QUEDARME**

/aeropuerto de dominó/

Un chico alto, rubio, tez pálida, vestido con unos jeans, una camiseta verde de manga corta con un chaleco y unas gafas de sol que le deban un aire misterioso (lance: *¬*...lala: le dio un paro cardiaco ¬¬U ejem sigamos con el fic ^^) esperaba sentado en una de las salas de espera del gran edificio del aeropuerto

-Joey!-una rubia despampanante, con ojos azules se tiraba encima dándole un gran abrazo

-May, hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía

-tres años cariño, y se nota que te han sentado de maravilla bombón-dijo mirándole de arriba abajo

-pues estamos en igualdad de condiciones ¿que tal están los chicos?

-veamos,... Tristán y Duke creemos que hay algo, aunque ellos aun no lo sepan ¬¬U, tea sigue aun en prisión por acosadora y haber secuestrado a Yugi, no saldrá en una buena temporada ^w^, y Yami y Yugi se van a casar, aunque eso ya lo sabias como eres el padrino de Yugi, y por si te interesa-dijo colgándose del brazo-yo sigo soltera ^u^

Mientras salían del aeropuerto

-estoy seguro de que no por mucho tiempo

-^/^ no digas tonterías ¬/¬ anda sube-Joey puso su maleta en un deportivo rojo subió y arrancaron

-"porfin he vuelto a domino, después de 3 años"-miraba con nostalgia la hermosa ciudad desde el coche-"cuando me fui me lleve el corazón destrozado en mis manos, y ahora soy uno de los mejores (lala: el mejor) duelista de EEUU y de los mejores del mundo poniéndome a la altura de mis amigos y de él, además he triunfado como modelo, aunque ni yo se como lo conseguí ¬¬U"

-Joey!

-eh? Que

-jajajaja ^.^ estabas embobado, sabes, cuando te fuiste todos te echamos de menos, sobre todo porque te tardaste tres meses en contactarnos, y justo después nos enteramos de que eras modelo y uno de los mejores duelistas americanos

-jejeje ¬/¬U

-deberías haber visto la cara de Tristán y Yugi, el ultimo se le cayo la boca al suelo, y Tristán... directamente se cayo al suelo redondo jajajajaja

-me lo imagino ^w^U

-ya llegamos- nos paramos en bonita casa de dos pisos, con un jardín lleno de flores-cuesta creer que te hayas comprado esta casa, es preciosa

-pues claro, de que me sirve tener dinero si no lo uso ¿me lo como?

-di que si, ^w^ cada vez me pareces mejor partido O.

-May! ¬/¬ bastante tenia con los idiotas de Nueva York para que vengas tu a molestar-dijo cabizbajo

-venga, venga- le daba golpecitos en el hombro-como me pediste te traje algunos comestibles, aunque como no se lo que comen los supermodelos ^^

-... te invito a una hamburguesa

-O.O... Vale ^u^

-dejo las maletas y nos vamos

-hai!

Mientras cojo el móvil para avisar a los chicos que ya regrese, para quedarme


	2. Chapter 2

-vaya que bueno ^.^, si yo también lo he echado mucho de menos, si claro que iré a verle, jajaja, si yo también me quede a cuadros al enterarme, mañana? Claro no hay problema, contad conmigo, hasta luego-un chico moreno de ojos azules colgó el teléfono

-otra vez hablando con alguno de esos idiotas

-Seto! No les digas así, a demás tendrías que ser algo mas amable, solo un poquito, después de todo te pidieron que fueras uno de los padrinos

Solo lo hago porque Yami se ha convertido en mi mano derecha, sino cuanto más lejos mejor

-claro ¬w¬ sabes porque me han llamado? Se-to ^u^

-como quieres que lo sepa-dijo sin levantar la vista del portátil

-pues... Joey ah vuelto!-dijo saltando en el sofá del despacho de Seto, este paro de golpe

-así que el perro pobretón ha vuelto

-"¬¬U, sabia que mi hermano le prestaba poca atención al mundo fuera de la oficina, pero es que Joey es el mejor duelista de América, ¿no debería haberse enterado de eso al menos?"Hermano, de vez en cuando viene bien encender la tele, que para algo tenemos todos los canales del mundo, incluidos los americanos, puede que encuentres algo (o a alguien) "interesante ^w^-dijo saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa y dejando a un pensativo CEO

-"así que Wheeler a regresado, tiene valor después de lo que paso"

/Flash back/

Era ya tarde en el despacho del CEO, cuando un rubio bastante molesto entro en él

-seto, estoy harto de verte con otras personas cuando

-cállate, no me apetece aguantarte-el rubio ante eso solo pudo aumentar su enfado

-y sin embargo tienes tiempo y ganas para mostrarte con todas esas guarras

-eres muy pesado-se levanto de golpe cogiéndole fuertemente el rostro-no deberías hablarme así, no eres mas que un perro callejero a mi merced, y un perro no debería hablarle así a su dueño- lo estampo contra una de las paredes y comenzó a morder su cuello y desabrocharle el uniforme

-¡suéltame!-exigió el rubio mientras se resistía en vano-no quiero! Déjame!

-perro, deberías saber cual es tu lugar-le tiro al suelo y entraron dos hombres de seguridad-lleváoslo, este energúmeno ha entrado en mi despacho- los hombres le cogieron

-Soltadme!

-si vuelve a entrar estaréis despedidos

-si señor-hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a llevarse al chico mientras forcejeaba

-dejadme!, seto, algún día te arrepentirás de haberme hecho todo esto

-lleváoslo-dijo el CEO mientras seguía trabajando en su portátil

Los de seguridad le tiraron a la calle

-será mejor que no te volvamos a ver por aquí chaval

Joey no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr para evitar que esos malditos vieran como sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

/fin flash back/

A que se referiría Mokuba con eso de la tele?

-en fin, no estoy para tonterías con toda la campaña del nuevo producto


	3. Chapter 3

Joey y may estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas en una terraza, Joey llevaba unas gafas de sol para disimular, y aun así dos chicas le habían pedido autógrafos y fotos

-me siento una estrella ^^, seguro que algún paparazzi se inventa algo como que soy la señora de Wheeler ¿te imaginas?

-T.T may no tientes a la suerte-dijo dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa-phe phueba efpa

-Joey ¬¬U deberías tragar-veía al rubio dar otro mordisco-se puede saber donde lo metes? No se supone que los modelos siguen una dieta superestricta?

-tranqui, si lo quemo todo enseguida, a demás, si no puedo comerme una hamburguesa el trabajo no merece la pena ^u^ nee?

-tienes razón, así que invítame a crepes con sirope de caramelo

-claro-se levantan cogidos del brazo

Click-esto vale oro, ver a Joey Wheeler y may Valentine-click, la chica les siguió toda la tarde

Ya por la noche casi en la casa de may

-ha sido muy divertido volver a todos los sitios de antes

-lo mas divertido ha sido cuando te siguieron ese grupo de 50 fans enloquecidos y tuviste que esconderte entre los arbustos-Joey comenzó a plantar setas en su oscuridad-venga, venga no te me deprimas, admite que fue muy divertido ^w^

-sniff, pensé que no tendría que volver a pasar por esto

-pfff, jajá ¿otra vez? Cuantas te ha pasado?

-no te rías monstruo! ...¬/¬ 12

-JAJAJAJAJAJA (5 minutos mas tarde) ay... jajaja, perdón -may estaba tirada en el suelo intentando contener las lagrimas de la risa

-¬n¬* has acabado ya?

-si cariño, pff-a Joey le empezaba a salir una venita en la frente-vale, ya paro. Muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa-le da un beso en la mejilla

-una chica como tu no puede ir sola por la noche

-Joey ^/^

-eres demasiado peligrosa-PAM may le da un capón y se va hecha una fiera

-sigue siendo tan temperamental como siempre, aunque eso es lo que me gusta de ella

/en el despacho del redactor de la revista LoveFame/

La paparazzi entro en el despacho del redactor jefe y le mostró las fotos

-vaya que interesante-llama por teléfono-prepara la 1ª portada y todo un reportaje, si, todas las paginas que necesites, y un reportaje en la tele no vendría mal. Si quiero que se sepa en todos los medios posibles, seguro que a Kaiba no le hace mucha gracia jajajaja-se reía como un psicópata

-el señorito debería buscarse a alguien en su vida, tantos juegos y líos le están sentando mal T.T(lance: pobre de su secretaria lala: mejor dejemos a nuestro apuesto y guapísimo desconocido que disfruta haciéndole la vida imposible a Setin)

/casa de Joey/

Uf, por fin en casa, estoy agotado, aunque ha sido muy divertido, pero no logro quitarme la sensación de que nos han seguido

Me pregunto como estará seto?, cuando me fui solo pensaba en estupidas venganzas, poco a poco me fui recuperando y ascendiendo, con el único objetivo de mostrarle a Seto y a mi mismo que soy igual de bueno que él, ahora que lo he conseguido le demostrare en quien me he convertido y conseguiré que ese estupido neko ricachón egocéntrico y arrogante se enamoré de mi como yo de el.

Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido, mañana seria un día muy largo


End file.
